Dead Brain
Darien.10 year’s old social. Nice. Big sports fan. He attends the most popular middle school in his state. Despite being social and nice, he wasn’t very good at the sports he played. Every time he had to shoot a basket, hit a ball, or score a goal, it was the same thing…over…..and over… YOU BETTER MAKE IT DARIEN.YOU BETTER NOT MISS!!!!! More then half the time he would miss. and that didn’t go well with his fellow teammates. When he would walk home from sports practice, they would throw eggs at him, throw rotten milk at him,or even beat him if it was an important game. The pressure got to him so much he ended up quitting, in which his coach replied “see ya later, quitter!!!” Darien had gone to counseling to deal with his pressure/worrying problems. It seemed to work a little, until one day.one NORMAL day gone terribly wrong. His father, Harry, wanted Darien to play on his bowling team after a player was sick with a bad fever. Darien almost refused in a heartbeat, until his father brought up giving him 100$ if he agreed. He loved the idea, so he accepted. It was about 6 pm, and they arrived at the bowling alley. Darien did rather well throughout the game , but his father and fathers friends, not so much. Until it came. The winning strike Darien had to make the winning strike. “come one darien,if you don’t make this,your ass is mine.” Dariens memories came back.all the beatings he received that he kept a secret from his parents he couldn’t take it.he didn’t take the shot. And they lost by quitting. His dad didn’t speak to him the whole drive home. When they arrived, a note was left that Darien’s mom left to go to the dry cleaners. This gave dariens dad the perfect chance to beat Darien for the loss. After the beating his father went to take a nap. Until Darien snapped . So many haunting memories destroying his mind . He took a knife from his kitchen , and creeped into his dads room while he was asleep. Darien sliced his father’s neck, and blood came squirting out. His father woke up in screaming pain and agony . As his father stood up , Darien stabbed him in the stomach. His father fell face first on the ground , shoving the knife in deeper , killing him. Darien thought about this for a sec. and he began crying heavily . He dashed out of the room as his mother got home. As she came through the door, Darien charged at her and knocked her over. He went back inside and picked up a hammer that was laying on the couch , and he beat her face in until she was knocked out. Darien went back to grab the knife, and he slit her throat Darien then saw his new victim. THE SCHOOL . It was rather late at this point , so he camped out near the school. Thoughts were destroying his mind . He couldn’t sleep one bit. But he managed to stay up till 6 am. Most kids came to school then to hang out with their friends. He peeked at the kids who were hanging in front of the school . He spotted one of the athletes who would stress him out when Darien played sports . Darien had the bloody dirty knife still in hand . He charged at the kid with full force , and jammed the knife into him deep and hard. The other kids ran away in fear. Then the idea came to him , he would make sure no kids would escape the school alive. He hid in a bush and he saw tons more kids going into the building . That’s when he went in as stealthy as possible. He escaped into the school basement . Luckily he had the hammer still with him. And he Banged on one of the pipes till a strong gas came out. He inhaled the gas as much as he could. He couldn’t live with what he did . And he eventually died . The students were more lucky and were able to be driven out of the school as the leak took place. The students were informed of dariens actions , and they had to be sent home for a week cause of the leak. And after that……Darien seemed to fade into the darkness….never to be heard of again…….. THE END Category:Pastas Category:BCP Category:Serial Killers (Not Jeff)